The Others
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Even when Theodore was a boy he always knew Pansy was special. When Theodore was older, he still thought she was special, just in another way. Pansy/Theo


This is written for the One Hour Challenge where I had to write a 1,500 word Theodore/Pansy fic in one hour using the prompt elm tree. It is also written for the Favourite House Boot Camp with the prompt 'butterflies in your stomach' and the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt purple.

)o(

There were many lies and whispers that reverberated around pureblood families. Those who could not count themselves amongst the sacred few whose blood lines were impeccable and incomparable were impacted by greed. Their eyes were tainted by envy as they examined the group they longed to join. Even though they never could, it was their upmost goal to somehow be worthy of them.

Despite only being seven, Theodore knew this. His father had always taught him that. He had told him that all the rumours that spread about the Notts were all lies. There was not a trace of truth about them from the whispers that coercion had caused the marriage between his parents or that somehow his father was involved in his mother's death when he was only four.

It was as much a lie as the tales about what the purebloods did. Some said purebloods were fickle and only cared about themselves. They were always scheming to one up another and they used everyone unable to sustain any affection for those they called friends.

Theodore knew that was wrong or else why would he be strolling across the crisp lawn in the summer heat watching three of his friends zoom above him with varying degrees of skill? Theo's own broom rested against his shoulder almost as tall as him as he observed Draco streak across the clear blue sky like a bird. Vincent and Gregory did not have his skill appearing like rocks that had been enchanted by a mudblood.

He would never allow himself to look like them. They had mocked him for not flying, but he refused to care. Draco could be such a pest.

"Don't you want to fly?" A feminine voice asked under the elm tree. The shadows hung over her figure throwing lines over her harsh features as she crossed her legs and looked up at him. "The other boys do."

"I don't want to, Pansy," he declared to the only girl in the vicinity. He tried to pull himself up to his none to impressive full height rather than cower. His father always looked stronger when he was tall and Theodore did want to be like him. "So I won't."

Theodore expected another comment suggesting he was weak or scared which he certainly was not, instead Pansy smiled. "Then come here." Her voice was a little demanding, but Theo liked the idea so he had no reason to complain as he strolled towards her. "Sit with me."

Sitting down he noted with interest how her purple robes flailed around her sitting figure were somehow immune from dirt and how somehow the temperature had decreased substantially. Looking up at the tree, the leaves swung in the breeze apparently giving him comfort from the heat.

"Don't you want to fly?" he asked twisting his gaze from the trees to the flying figures.

"No." Again her voice was so sure of herself he had to look at her again. "I'm a girl. I don't need to fly around on a broom and ruin my robes."

Theodore thought that made sense and nodded along with her. "Then what do girls do?"

"They talk."

"About what?" It all sounded dreadfully dull.

"About all sorts of things. Like have you ever met someone as fat and as gross as Millicent Bullstrode. Apparently her grandmother is a mudblood!"

That perked Theo's interest and he found himself leaning in slightly. "Really? How do you know that?"

Pansy's smile became smugger but Theo did not lose interest. "I know all sorts of things."

"Then tell me."

"I will."

)o(

There were many tasks and duties that were required of a pureblood, especially a young man who possessed a fortune as impressive as the Notts. With his father death in the Battle of Hogwarts nearly six months ago it fell to Theo to manage toe family wealth and maintain the illustrious reputation. With the memory of all that his father had taught him he was determined he would.

He would make him proud.

However, it did not mean he enjoyed everything. The endless figures and numbers he could live with. He could even deal with the politics amongst the other families. Yet, he loathed the events he had to host.

Theodore was not naturally gifted in society. Large numbers of people irked him to no end when he was often forced to the background, even with those whose genetics were poorer or whose brains were smaller. It was all very painful and he could not help but steal the first opportunity present to step outside the French doors of the ballroom and into the night sky.

Winter was approaching. He could feel it in his robes seeping into his skin after only a moment of breathing in the chilly air. It would soon be the Christmas season. It would be the first time he was alone for the holidays without his father's calming presence.

The faintest burn settled in his throat but he pushed it down suppressing his emotions.

He would not think of that. Instead he lifted his eyes from the balcony down over the impressive grounds. Fairy lights and charming lanterns floated around the area providing light, but it was absent except for one figure.

The impressive elm tree dominated the grounds; the skeletons of branches that normally carried soft leaves reaching high into the sky and below sat a figure into purple robes sitting straight backed against the trunk.

After more than ten years of friendship, even from this distance, Theodore could identify the figure and he set off without even thinking the familiar butterflies erupting in his stomach at the sight of her. The closer he drew the more ferocious they became noting how tight her robes were and how her breasts strained over the low cut robes.

The feelings only decreased when he saw the black marks under her eyes from smudged makeup and the tears that trailed down her face. Without meaning to or understanding why, anger sparked within him and Theodore seethed. Who had dared hurt her?

"Pansy," he called when he was close enough to not have to shout like an uncultured mudblood. He forgot about his expensive silk robes and fell to his knees before her. "What's wrong?"

He waited for her to shrug him off and snarl at him that she did not want him hear. Instead she lifted her face and stretched out her hands. They were soft and smooth like freshly laundered towels as they curled around his fingers. His stomach leaped and he held them softly unwilling to let her go.

"Marcus was kissing Gwen," she murmured her voice too low and vulnerable for Pansy. "He was not even embarrassed when I interrupted. I thought we had something special."

She let out a sob that wracked her body and, if it was not for her skin against his, Theodore was sure he would have gone out and cursed Flint within an inch of his life. Pansy and Flint had been dating for several months. Theodore knew he thought of Pansy as more than a friend, but he was confident his feelings were not returned so he had been forced to constantly sit and watch his love settle with men who could never be good enough for her.

"Don't worry about him," he replied immediately looking her straight in the eyes and trying not to upset her even further. "He's not good enough for you."

Her expression did not change. She did not even seem convinced. However, her spare hand did lift as she reached for his shoulder.

"Can you come closer?" Please. Could you just hug me for a bit?"

"Of course!"

Technically his answer was too enthusiastic and his actions too swift, but he could not help but slide next to her and wrap his arms awkwardly around her shoulder. He did not know how to hold her. He knew how he wanted to; pulling her flush against him and never letting go, but that was not what she wanted. He was sure she did not. He just hoped the awkward way he wrapped his arm around her back and continued to hold her hand was what she wanted.

It seemed it was as she automatically relaxed and leaned into his shoulder. His body was tense and his breathing low. He could smell the flowery scent of her perfume on her neck and he could count every eyelash and drop of water clinging to them. He could see down her robes and he could never want to move.

"Theo?" He looked at her straight away. Her lips were so soft and so pink from this angle his stomach felt like it was going to explode from the emotions he was holding him. It was a miracle she was looking at his face and not down lower where he was trying to position his legs to not make it clear what was occurring. "Can you promise me something?"

Logic would dictate that those kind of statements were always dangerous, but it was Pansy and Theo could never be logically around her.

"Of course."

"Don't leave me like the others."

She was so vulnerable and she was so very beautiful Theo could not help himself any longer. Throwing all consequences aside, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. They were as soft as he suspected and he could feel the water clinging to her skin. He was more than a little surprised when he found she did not pull away.

She kissed him back.

His heart was pounding and his hand around her tightened pulling her lips closer for what he had desired for as long as he had thought about girls as anything more than friends.

It was so very hard to pull away, but he had to, at least for a moment.

Lifting his hand, he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and smiled. "Never."


End file.
